


It's You

by shadowhuntersthingsandmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multi, One Big Happy Family, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec/pseuds/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec
Summary: There was once a man,doesn't matter who he is,what he is,with a heart surrounded with cold,big,cruel walls.Every year he takes,he was adding a new stone to his walls.He was pretending like he was so glad to live on his own,on his own world,inside of his castle,safely.But actually,he was just trapped on the castle,trapped on the throne.But one day,he met a boy,doesn't matter who he is,what he is.He was little,he had raven hair with huge,beautiful hazel eyes.He just smiled to him and the man knew,he was very special





	1. So,Are We Friends?

"Oh, is that him?" he said with a very cute smile on his face.His eyes were shining with adoration while he was looking at the little boy.

  
"Oh,yes."said the women with a very open proud in her voice.

  
"He looks so cute,he's grown so much since I saw him last." The man said and brushed delicately at the little boy's hair with his soft and gentle hands.The boy hid himself behind his mother's leg and held her leg very tight,like his life depented on it.

  
"Wow,okay little boy,I'm not going to hurt you,no need to worry." he said while he was kneeling before him.He reached his hand to the boy. "I already know you but we can meet again.I'm Magnus Bane and I really want to be your friend." The boy narrowed his confused yet so beautiful hazel eyes a little and looked at him as he was trying to see Magnus' soul through his eyes.

  
After a minute, when the boy decided that they can be friends, he held his hand and shaked it a little.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood,nice to meet you." Magnus didn't try to hide his smile.

"Oh,very offical, aren't you?"

"What does that mean?"Alec asked shyly.He hadn't let go of his mother's leg yet and he was still hiding behind it but the curiosity on his big hazel eyes was shining.

  
Alec may be little but he wasn't stupid.

  
"It means that you like to keep distance with people." Magnus explained with a soft smile and it made Alec more curious.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course it isn't Alexander. We're all different and we all have our own colours,it's okay.With such a sweet thing like you,nothing can be bad." said Magnus and ruffled his hair for the last time and this time, the boy didn't run away.He let the man.

  
"So, are we friends?" asked Magnus.

  
"I think we are." Magnus reached Alec's little hand and put a butterfly kiss on it.When he saw Alec's widened eyes,he liked his effect on this little boy and then got up to talk to his mother who has been watching them.

  
"He is the cutest,Maryse.How did you make him!?"Maryse just laughed and slapped his arm softly.

  
"I really don't want to talk about the process of making children in front of my son,Magnus."

  
"Can't I have the recipe at least?" It made Maryse laughed more.

  
"He is not a food,Magnus.And I was about to ask a favor if you don't mind?" Magnus raised an eyebrow but nodded his head.

  
"We have to visit some Institutes with Robert and our usual babysitter is really sick,she can't look after the kids.So since you're the only one who I can trust with my own life,can you babysitting to these three devils?"

  
"Three?"

  
"Yes,Isabelle and Jace.I really have nobody to look after them."

  
"For how long?"

  
"Just for two days,please?" Magnus narrowed his eyes at first and then looked at little boy.Alec was examining him with a big curiosity and big eyes.

  
_How on earth could Magnus say no to those eyes?_

  
"Bring other two." Magnus said while he was still looking at Alec.Maryse smiled happily and kissed his check.

  
"You're the best!"

  
"I know darling."


	2. Meeting The Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets other two little devils and can't help but finds them too cute.

   "He looks _magneficent_." said Izzy while she was looking at Magnus with a big bewitched eyes. She was admiring him.

  
   He was wearing a dark green silk shirt with few top buttons undone, three long and two shorter necklaces were hanging from his neck. His little tight pants were fitting his legs and his big black boots were shining.

  
   But the most important thing for Isabelle, there was something around his eyes which _only her mother_ had around her eyes. It was so weird for her, her dad had never had it around his eyes but this man had.

  
"Thank you darling. You look more dazzling." Izzy blushed a little but kept staring at him with huge eyes.

  
"Really?" she said and when Magnus noticed how her voice was shaking, he kneeled before her, _'The Lightwoods'_ he thought, _'They are never aware of their beauty.'_

"Of course darling! Have you looked at a mirror?" Izzy smiled and blushed a little. She looked at her feet to hide her blush.

  
   When Magnus was about to hold her hand, another little but strong hand pushed him and almost made him loose his balance.

  
"Don't touch her! You made her upset!" Magnus' eyes searched for the source of the voice and stopped at the _little blonde boy._

  
"No, I didn't." The little blonde boy stood before his sister to block Magnus.

  
"Yes, you did! Her cheeks are red, it happens when she is about to _cry_. And when she cries it means she is _upset_!" Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked at the little blonde.

  
"Jace!" Izzy warned him and tried to pass him but Jace didn't let her.

  
"I said nice words to her, these don't make her upset. Her cheeks are red because she liked it." This time was Jace's time turn to narrow his eyes. The five year old boy looked confused and looked at the warlock for long seconds.

  
"Did you really _like_ it?" Jace asked his sister without breaking the eye contact with Magnus.

  
"Maybe..." Izzy's voice was unsure but she knew these words weren't going to make her cry.

  
   For a girl who was only four years old, emotions could be complicated.

  
"So aren't you going to cry?" asked Jace to be sure.  
Magnus had to admit,it was so cute.

  
"No,Jace!"

  
"What are you doing?" said Maryse when she walked in Magnus' big living room with Robert.

Robert was carrying sleeping Alec on his arms when Maryse was carrying a bag.

  
"Nothing,dear.He is just protecting his little sister." Maryse looked confused but didn't say anything.  
When Magnus noticed the sleeping little boy,he stood up.

  
"We have to lay him down,the guestroom is over there,let me take you." said Magnus and leaded Robert.

  
"Thank you Magnus.We owe you lot."

  
"No need to thank me,Robert.I've known your ancestors,I'm just helping a family friend." said Magnus while he was opening the door of guestroom.

  
"You can lay him down here,and there is a blanket.If you need anything,you can call me,I'll be in living room."

  
"Yeah,thank you,again." 

 

  
    "Understood?" said Maryse when Magnus walked in.

  
Both kids nodded their heads.Maryse gave them a approved and proud smile.

  
"They will behave,Magnus.We've talked about it."

  
"I'm sure they will." Magnus smiled.

  
"Okay,can you open a portal to the Italy Institute?" said Robert after he walked in.

  
"Yes.Say goodbye to mommy and daddy,guys." said Magnus and opened a portal.Children waved their hands while they were saying good bye and promising that they will behave.

  
"And you can find in the bag whatever you need,Magnus." said Maryse and after that,they said their goodbyes again and stepped to the portal.


	3. An Old Soul in a Young Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighwoods being all too cute and warming Magnus' heart.

   "Okay. So what do you want to do now? Want to watch some cartoons?" said Magnus. Both kids raised their eye brows.

  
"What are those?" asked Jace.

  
"Oh dear... w-why don't we find out? But we have be quite, your big brother is sleeping. We can eat some candies too. Do you like candies? I love candies!" said Magnus and went to the kitchen while the kids stared at him like he was crazy.

  
"Mr.Bane, can I have a chocolate, please?" Izzy was the one who moved first. She followed Magnus' steps to the kitchen and stood at doorflame.

  
"You can call me Magnus, Isabelle." Magnus smiled and gave her a chocolate. Izzy smiled and took it.

  
"Thank you, Magnus. You can call me Izzy, then." she said and tried to open the package but when she struggled to do so, two other little hands grabbed the chocolate and opened the package for her.

  
"Here." said Jace and stood near her. She smiled to him and held it out to her brother before eating.

"Want to eat with me?"

"No, thank you. I don't like it."

   Something about these kids, made Magnus' heart warm up and he couldn't help it. A big and warm smile was placed on his lips.

   

   "Do cats eat mouse, Magnus? For real?" asked Izzy while her eyes were glued to the TV. They've been watching Tom and Jerry for two hours. Kids were watching it as if they've been hypnotized. They were eating popcorn and Izzy was leaning her head to Magnus' lap.

It was the best, and most beautiful moment of their lifes.

  
"In some situations, yes. It's in their nature, honey."

"This is so ridicoulus. The cat is so stupid, he could set up a trap and catch the mouse." said Jace but he couldn't stop watching it either.

  
"Izzy, Jace!" They all turned their heads to the source of the voice.

  
Alexander Lightwood was standing at the door flame while he was pouting and rubbing at his eyes.

  
"Here, Alec." said Jace and turned to his cartoon.  
Alec went next to him and looked at them with confusion.

  
"Are you disturbing Mr.Bane, Izzy?" asked Alec and with that, Izzy tried to pick herself up but Magnus stopped her.

"No such a thing,Izzy.You can stay exactly where you are as long as you're comfortable."

  
"Really?" asked Izzy and Magnus nodded.

  
"And Alec,please call me Magnus,we're friends,remember?" Alec narrowed his eyes and waited.

  
He was waiting for an _invitation_.

  
"What are you waiting for pretty boy,come and sit with us.Do you like popcorn and cartoons or would you like to do something else?"

  
"What are these?" asked Alec but sat down between Jace and Magnus.Izzy gave him few popcorns with her little chubby hands and Alec took them but he wasn't sure yet.

  
"Eat them,Alec.You will like them,they're salty not sweet." explained Izzy.

  
"And this is a cartoon,Alec.You will like it,they are funny.The cat is so stupid but anyways." said Jace and put his popcorn bowl between them.So Alec could eat.

  
Alec looked at Magnus with confused eyes but when Magnus smiled to him with approved,he relaxed.

 

  
   "Why didn't you wake me up?"asked Alec while his siblings were playing with Chairman Meow.The cat looked bored but didn't do anything.Alec was sitting on  the big couch while Magnus was sitting on his armchair.He was reading a magazine.

  
"What?" asked Magnus.

  
"You let me sleep but I should have take care of my siblings.I'm their big brother.They're not your problem." Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked at little boy.

  
He was an old soul in a young body.

  
Magnus put away his magazine and examined the little boy who was looking at his hands.He was shy but brave,old but young,cute and sweet.

  
"Alexander,first of all,they are not problems.You're not a problem.Taking care of you all,is not a problem.I really enjoy these little cute moments.And second of all,you can't look after them all the time,honey. Sometimes,even the best warrior has to rest,okay?"

  
"But I should have-"

  
"Even the best,Alexander.Even the best." With that,Alec smiled and hid his blush.


	4. I Will Protect You Too

   "Bed time,everyone!" said Magnus and with that he gained a lot of whinings.

The children were having fun with Chairman Meow, playing with all these new toys and simply spending a good time.

  
"Magnus, it's not fair! You promised, I was going to make your hair." said Izzy and pouted a little.

  
"Iz, you know that we have tomorrow, right? We can make all fun things tomorrow but for now, you really should go to bed, honey. Or your mom will do very unfunny things to me." he said and leaded them to the big guestroom which he had made for them.

  
   There were three beds surrounded by a light colored walls.Beds were beside each other because Magnus thought that maybe they could want to be near one another even when they slept and were placed in the middle of the room.Also,there were other toys. Cars and soldiers for boys, and a big make up kit for Izzy.

  
   The room wasn't too big but they didn't need it bigger either. They were going to stay there only for two nights in the end. And Magnus didn't know when he was going to see them again, these little cute trio.

  
"Did you brush your teeth?Let's go to the bathroom!"

"Our toothbrushes are in our bag, Magnus.I can take them." offered Alec to take more responsibilities  and went to the hallway, where their bag was. He hardly found their toothbrushes and went back to them.

  
"Thank you Alec,you're so helpful." Magnus didn't mention that he was a warlock, he could have taken their toothbrushes with a move of his hand or magiced them new ones just with a little finger move.

Just to see Alec's lightened up face.

  
Magnus smiled at him and after he had helped them with brushing their teeths, he gave them some privacy to get ready for bed.

  
"You can come in,now." shouted Izzy to Magnus who was waiting behind the closed door.

  
"Okay,so everybody is ready to go to bed?"

"Yes!" Izzy said and climbed to the beds. She layed down in the middle bed. Then Alec climbed to the bed in the right and Jace in the left.

  
Magnus pulled up their blankets and kissed their foreheads in a row.

  
First Alec,then Izzy and then Jace.

  
"Good night everyone." said Magnus while he kissed Jace's hair.Jace held his hand and brought the warlock closer.

"Magnus?"

  
"Yes,Jace?"

  
"Can you...Tell us a bed time story?Mom always does that."

  
"Jace!Don't make Magnus tired,he needs to rest too." Alec provaked and turned to Magnus "You can go Magnus,I can tell a story."

  
"But you're so bad at this Alec!You can't tell a story!" Jace insisted and looked at Magnus to save him.

  
"Okay,okay.Of course I can tell a story,how about the Red Riding Hood?Have you ever heard it?" said Magnus and sat down on the chair slowly.He turned the lights down a little while he was magicing a story book.

  
"It's our favorite!Thank you Magnus." shouted Izzy with happiness and Magnus may heard a little thank you from Jace.

  
He just smiled and started to read the story.

  
   "Magnus,can I come in?" asked Alec with a shaky voice after an hour.The little boy was standing at the doorflame with bare foods and he was rubbing his eyes the back of his hands.

  
His hair was messy and his little body dissappered in his pyjamas and he was looking so cute.

  
"Of course,Alec.You don't need to ask." said Magnus and patted the couch to invite him.

  
"I can't sleep." Alec said and climbed to the couch.

  
"Why is that?"

  
"Because I have to protect my siblings." Magnus smiled and ruffled his hair.

  
"Alec,haven't we talked about it?"

  
"I know,Magnus but I don't need sleep,I can stay awake."

  
"Alexander it's not good for your-"

  
"No,it's okay.But can I sit with you till you go to sleep?"

  
"And after I go to sleep?"

  
"I will protect you too." he said rubbed his eyes again.


	5. Alexander Lightwood Was The Only One

   "You're so brave, Alexander. I'm proud of you" Magnus said when he saw how Alec's eyes shined. He smiled and caressed his hair while he continued "but you also need your sleep."

"But I don't want to, can't I sit with you?"

"Okay... But first you have to promise me that you-" Magnus was saying but Alec cut him off with a high voice.

  
"I promise!" Alec said and he blushed immadiately when he realised what he had done.

  
"You don't even know what I was going to say, Alexander." Magnus couldn't hide his smile.

Little Lightwood boy was too way cute.

  
"No problem, I trust you. I know you will never do something to hurt me, otherwise mom and dad wouldn't have left us alone with you."

"You're smart. Okay, what do you want to? Just sit here?"

"Hm... Magnus? Can we... you know... can we..." Magnus waited for him to finish his sentence but seemed like Alec needed a little more encouragement.

Magnus put his hand on his little shoulder and tried to find a relaxing tone of his voice. He knew he should be careful with this boy, he was too sensitive and also clever. He could sense any negative feeling even in this age and Magnus had to admit, it was a little scary.

  
Magnus' eyes found Alec's and gave him a understanding look.

  
"Alexander, you can tell me anything, that's what friends are for and we're frineds, remember?You can be honest with me.I will never judge you." Alec smiled and moved a little to find a more comfortable place on the couch.

  
"Can we... watch that cat and mouse again? But if it's going to disturb you-"

"Alexander,you don't have to worry.I love that cartoon, let's watch it,okay?Want some hot chocolate?"

"Does it taste good?"

  
"Trust me, it tastes and feels so good."

  
"Okay then, but only if it's not going to make you tired." Magnus felt tears in the edge of his eyes but he held them back.

  
When was the last time that somebody had cared about him that much?

  
When was the last time that somebody had cared for him?

  
Seemed like little Alexander Lightwood was the only one.

  
"No, not at all, I was about to make one for myself anyways." Magnus said while he was magicing his drink away.He didn't want Alec to think that he was lying.

He magiced two cup of hot chocolates and a big warm blanket.He wrapped it around them and opened the TV to watch Tom&Jerry.Alec made himself comfortable and reached his hot chocolate but Magnus stopped him.

  
"Be careful,okay Shadowhunter?It's so hot."

  
"I will." Alec nodded and took his cup.

 

  
    "Thank you so much,Magnus.I can't thank you enough." said Maryse while she was lifting Izzy lightly.

  
"My pleasure Maryse,stop making it a big deal.And you said two days,it's been just hours.Why did it take that short?"

  
   Maryse Lightwood and Robert Lighwood had came back after hours from their mission and now they were  taking their children to go back their home.

  
Little bit of Magnus' heart wanted to keep them and the same part was very sad because that the same part was hoping Maryse and Robert's things could take longer than just two days so this damn part could spend more time with them.

  
Was it pitiful,he didn't know but his heart's little part didn't care after a point.

  
This little part just wanted to keep these cute angels little longer than necessary.

  
"Clave had sent two other member and they said that they can manage other things.So we thought that we can come back.Have they behaved,been good?"

  
"Of course,they're little angels,Maryse.You should proud of them,both of you.You raised them very good." he said and caressed Alec's cheek lightly who was on dad's arms.

  
He had fallen asleep like an hour ago while they were talking about Magnus' magic.

  
"Do you need help?" asked Magnus.Robert smiled with embarrassment and nodded.

  
"Okay,I will take Jace." he said after he took him in his arms,he opened a portal to Lightwood house.


	6. Those Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those hazel eyes...  
> After 10 years.

   "Hello Mr.My Favorite Blondie!" he said when he stepped in the Head of the New York Institute's office.

  
_Hodge Starkweather's office._

  
"My old friend! So nice to see you here! How are you?" said the blonde man while he was standing up from his chair and walking towards Magnus Bane.  
Hodge gave him a warm hug and pointed him to sit down with his hand.

  
"I'm pretty fine but a little tired, you know. How about you?"

"Uh, same as 10 years Magnus, as how you left. Still going crazy with paperwork and other super boring stuff but how do you know what boring is, right my old friend? You've been travelling for 10 years!" Magnus just smiled and nodded.

  
It had been 10 years since he left the New York to be a healer warlock, he had travelled all world to be a good person, be a cure with his magic but he was tired.

He had been missing his old, boring, permanent life.

  
So he had come back.

  
"Yes, yes. I've been a good warlock, Hodge, you can't blame me for this."

  
"Maybe... But you must be full of the most fantastic stories so I guess I can make you tell them, right? I wish I could say drinks on me but I'm stuck here, how about a coffee with this old and boring man?" said Hodge.

  
"Uh, you have no idea how much I missed these boring things."

"Okay, I have to leave now, Hodge. The weather is so damn good and all you do is sit on your broke ass, old man."

"Okay, okay! You're right, you're the one who never ages!" Hodge laughed with Magnus and accompanied him to his office door.

  
"Come again, Magnus. I missed my old friend, the Institue is full of children!"

"Okay, okay! I will, good luck with them, Starkweather."

"Bye Bane." said Hodge and after Magnus took a few steps, he slowly closed the door.

Magnus Bane was alone in the big hallway.

He hadn't used his magic to go his loft,he was still tired because of 10 years.

  
_It had been really 10 years._

  
Since he left the New York to be a better person,to be useful,to be good man...to feel something other than emptyness.

  
He had cured millions of people all around the world,he  had used his magic for good,he had got tired for it and he hadn't waited something in return,nobody had ever offered anyways,but the emptyness was still there,in the center of his chest.  
Was something missing or was something too much for him,he didn't know.He couldn't understand what was it and he didn't want to find out it,it was scary for him.

  
Too scary.

  
While he was walking to the door,he bumped something.

  
No, _someone_.  
Magnus raised his gaze from his feet and looked at that someone.

  
The first thing he saw was the hazel eyes.

  
_Those hazel eyes._


	7. See You Around?

   "I'm...uh, I'm very sorry... I wasn't... I wasn't looking at where I was going." he said when he finally put his thoughts together to talk.

He was so  _shocked_.

  
"No problem, Alexander." Magnus said while he was looking at the young men admiringly.

  
   It had been 10 years.

He was taller now, older... He had runes on his pale skin. He was a young men now, not a little boy.  
But those hazel eyes were looking at same.

  
"It's... so surprising to see you here." Alec said.

  
It had been 10 years but Magnus Bane still looked just as magneficent and handsome as Alec had seen him the first time. So... fascinating.

  
The dark eyeliner around his eyes and his outfit... Alec couldn't imagine him better than this, better than the man who was standing in front him.  
He didn't look so old and tall to Alec now but still so impressing.

  
Alec could still remember what he had thought when he met Magnus, when he saw him for the first time. He could remember how he had begged to his mother to take him back to his friend, to his magical friend and he could remember what he had felt when his mother said that he left New York.

  
Secretly, Alec had blamed himself for a while. Had his magical friend left because of him, because he didn't sleep with his siblings and forced him to watch Tom&Jerry? Was it because of the hot chocolate or was it because of Alec falling asleep in the middle of their converstation about Magnus' magic?

  
But his mother had told him that Magnus left to heal sick people, to be good person. Alec had been confused then, because Magnus was already a good person, was it possible that he could get better?

  
_Obviously he could_.

  
"Yes, maybe. I wish I could say the same thing to you but since you're a Shadowhunter... It wasn't that surprising I guess."

"Yeah, I guess. This is where I belong." Alec said and an unavoidable silence caught them, they were just looking at each other.

  
   After a two torturing minutes Magnus fixed his suit and put his hand on Alec's arm."Well,I'm proud of you  Shadowhunter." A warm smile placed on Alec's lips and his gaze softened.

  
"Thank you."

  
"I should go.Good bye,Alxander." said Magnus when he reaziled there was nothing left to say to them,other than goodbyes.

  
He pulled back his hand and made a move to pass Alec but a strong hand on his chest stopped him.  
A strong hand that didn't want to lose his presence  again,didn't want to let him go again and didn't like that goodbye.

  
"Uhm...are you leaving again?"

  
"I don't think so,I'm old man,Alexander.I need my rest." Alec smiled at the old man part,Magnus could be anything but old.

  
"Then...see you around?"

   He didn't know how it sounded to Magnus and he didn't know what it meant but words had escaped from his damn mouth and there was no way to take them back.

  
"As long as you want to." Magnus said while he was smiling.

This little 16 year old boy was flirting with him?

Magnus just smiled,in these ages emotions could so confused for people and he could imagine how it would be for Alec,for a sensitive boy as much as him.

  
"I would love to." Alec smiled and pulled his hand back to let him go.


	8. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATTPAD

Hey guys!

I recently realized that I love being on Wattpad! So if you want to read this story and even more, please follow me on Wattpad! The account is creativepanda9! 

Thanks for every comment,hit and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Since everything hurts in season 3 and they killed us in the mid-season finale I thought we all a break and we need to travel some dimension where everything is made of pink cotton candy,cute,fluffy and with unicorns with rainbow horns.  
> This is it,It's You will be so soft,get ready for it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated,thanks for attention


End file.
